50 states of wow
by V-gon
Summary: What happens when America has to go to a meeting for a week and England, France, And Russia have to watch the states?
1. The call

"HEY! Iggy! I need a favor from you!" England sighed as his old colonys voice rang through his phone. "Yes America what do you want?" The nation sighed rubbing his fave with his hand that wasnt currently occupied by a phone. "So I have to go to a meeting and i need you to go and hang with some of the states, Before you say anythin gI told them that i'd spend time with them but I cant because of this meeting. But I promise i'll be back as fast as I can be." America said through the phone, / _He sounds pretty stressed, the bloody git not telling me this sooner./_ England internally moaned. "Ok,ok i'll go watch them." He sighed " OH! Before I froget I asked France and Russia to watch them also. Ok thanks bye dude!" America rushed band hung up before England could even reply./_Bloody wanker./_ He sighed going upstairs to get his stuff ready.

England arrived at Americas house a day after. He looked around and noticed that France and Russia were heading up to him. " Ah! Angleeter you have finally arrived!" France called before they both stopped beside him. "Yes now shall we go up to the door?" He sighed before heading up to the door.

"TEXAS DANG IT YOU FREAKED ARKANSAS OUT AGAIN!" A female voice screeched from inside the house.

"NA I DIDN'T!" A male voice yelled back.

"Well." England stated before he looked at the house from hiding behind Russia and France beside him. "Russia why dont you knock ol' chap." Both France and England agreeded as they pushed the russian toward the door.

Before he could knock though a boy around the age of 17, with red and blonde tipped hair ran out of the front door accedentaly slamming into Russia and getting knocked back. He wore a Texas flag paterrened tank top with a brown leather vest, he wore a dark grey cowboy hat with matching cloves and boots with blue jeans to finish it off.

"Eh, Ahhhhhh Howdy ya'll fine evenin aint it." He laughed nervously before ducking and looking over his shoulder. A girl around 19 stood in the door with blonde hair up in a ponytail and dark colored feathers finished the top of her hair. Blonde strands hung in front of her ears as she wore a red tank top with light brown leather vest over that. She wore jeans and boots and had bright green eyes with toothed necklaces hanging from her neck.

"Texas ima shot you anext time you scare Ark." The girl hissed before finally noticing the three dumbfounded. ( Well Russia was smileing ) Nations standing above,Texas, As they had guessed.

"Oh Uh howdy there." She gulped before sstanding up straighter and tugging the Texan to his feet. "Nice meetin ya'll and, if I may, WHo might ya''ll be?" She asked looking them over.

"Im France and this is England and Russia." The Frenchmen said looking her over before stopping a gun belt buckled lazily on her hips. "Uh, why ya her?" She asked raising a blonde eyebrow. " Your father had us come to look after you and your siblings." England said standing beside Russia now.

"OH! Well then might as well tell ya who we are, Im Okalahoma and this is Texas." The girl,Oklahoma, Motioned to herself then to the red haired boy. "The others are inside, theres 6 more inside." Oklahoma said leading them inside.

/_This is going to be some week./_ England thought as he walked in after the others.


	2. Meeting the states

" OK EVERYONE COME ON DOWN STAIRS!" Okalahoma yelled as she lead them to the living room. The state had Texas sit them down before hurrying upstairs. While they were waiting two girls walked down the stairs. One had dark redish/brown hair up in to pig tails. She had blue eyes and wore a top hat with a red and black top with red earrings and matching pants to her top. The other one had black hair pulled back with pink feathers near the bottom of her ears. She wore a pink beeded necklace with a middle toned pink dress and blues eyes with curled markings coming from the bottom of her eyes to her temples as they swirled on her cheeks.

The Girl with black hair smiled and waved. "Hello im Hawaii and this is Alaska." Hawaii said motioning to the pigtailed girl. "Hello im England and this is France and Russia." The nation greeted, The two states went over to a couch and sat down as they waited. Before long a girl with blonde hair walked in she had it up in pigtails and had pink glasses along with her blouse with was a little tone of her glasses and a pale yellow bowtie. She had blue eyes, and was followed in by a girl with black hair up into two twin buns on eather side of her hair. She had on an orange shirt and jeans as did with girl with blonde pigtails. "Hey." The blackhaired girl greeted smiling. "Im New Mexico and this is Florida." the state, Now know as New Mexico, motioned to herself and the blonde, Florida. Florida smiled and nodded in greeting as they toke their seats in two arm chairs.

"Hey Flori wheres Oak and Ark." Texas asked his arms folded behind his head as he relaxed in a recliner.

"Okalahoma is still trying to get Arkansas to calm down from when you scared her." Florida replyed texted on her phone slightly before putting it away when the texan 'tsked'.

About half an hour later and some water to drink. Okalahoma apperead with a small lightly brown haired girl with pale blue eyes. The new comer had a blue t-shirt with a darker brown vest over it.(Darker then Texases) She wore light colored blue jeans with white feathers poking out from right in front of her ponytail. She had and black boots and a white bandana was around her neck with a gun belt and holster attached layed across her hips, but no gun has present.

"This is Arkansas." Okalahoma smiled as she rubbed the girls shoulder before sparing a berif glare at Texas. "She's the youngest." She older state smiled as she lead her over and had Arkansas sit down on the floor next to her, since all the seats were taken. "H-Howdy" Arkansas sqeauked as she pulled the bandana over with bandade covered nose and the square white bandade on the side of her cheek.

"Ok, so ya'll will be sleeping upstairs in Mericas room while yer her." Okalahoma said as she and her younger sister, Arkansas, showed them around the house.

"The blue door down the hall is my room and the red one across is Arkansas's, while the one with the Texas flag on it is, odviously, Texas's and Alaska's room is beside his with Hawaii's across from her's. Florida is with pink door and New Mexico's is the orange colored one across." The dark feathered state explained as she looked back at them.

They all three nodded. "Good now that that's settled dinner is in a bit, Ark why dont you show em to the dinnin room." Okalahoma said looking down at the 15 year old state, who gulped and nodded. "Oh and get Mississippi while yer at it she should be workin on another bomb!" Okalahoma called as she disappeared down stairs.

Arkansas seemed to perk-up at the mentioning of Mississippi and smiled as she grabbed Englands hand a dragged him down stairs with France and Russia following after. They were lead through a series of doors before finally reaching the dinning room.

Inside they found a red haired girl with a sunburn across her nose and cheeks. (Like Arkansas's and Okalahoma's, sorry i frogot to mention it!) "Mississippi!" Arkansas called as she rushed up to the girl who wore an amry hat and a blackshirt. As she stood to catch the younger state in a hug she was also wearing dessert camo short-shorts and combat boots. She also had indigo eyes. "Hey Munchigin!" Mississippi smiled as she hugged the smaller state before looking up at the 3 nations. "Eh? WHo are you guys?" She asked looking at them with a raised eyebrow. "Oh! there England, France, And Russia. Merica sent em to watch us since he had to go to a meetin fer a week." Arkansas smiled as she hugged the older state back.

/_Seems she comes out more around Okalahoma and Mississippi./_ England thought to himself as he waved slightly.

/_So these are the states we need to watch, they dont seem to bad,/_ He smiled to himself.


	3. Two new ones!

"HIT THE DECK!"

England bolted out of the bed when her heard someone scream. Before he knew it an explosion happened from the kitchen. Hearing multiply footsteps go running down the hall. The British, French, and Russain men all took off toward the kitchen down stairs.

Stopping behind a dumbstruck Texan, England looked past him and saw that the kitchen was covered in pancake batter. "mmm, Is Delaware and Virginia her then?" He jumped slightly as a very tireded looking Arkansas walked up beside him only to brighten up at the sight of a black haired boy and blonde haired one appear from the kitchen. "DELAWARE VIRGINIA!" Arkansas and Mississippi yelled as the lunged at the two boys and latched onto them.

"Hey! Sorry we didnt call but ya know we kinda have rooms here to and thought we would stop by and say 'hey' and try and make breakfast." The black haired boy chuckled as he hugged Mississippi back. He wore a lose dark brown tank top with a smaller black one under it and jeans with tennis-shoes. He had brown eyes which had yellow glasses covering them.

The other boy had on a white t-shirt with a dark brown leather jacket over it, jeans, gray tennis-shoes, and yellow and brown goggles that were placed over his vibrant green eyes. "Virginia cant cook though." The Arkansan laughed as she hugged the older blonde."Neather can Delaware." Mississippi laughed along with her younger sister. "Best we introduce are selfs then since we seem to have guests." THe blonde laughed as he nodded at the three nations. "Im Virginia and this is Delaware." The boy, Virginia, Introduced himself and Delaware. (Their both in their twenties)

"Im England and this is France and Russia." England introduced as he motioned to himself and the fellow nations. "Bro, you blew up pancakes, how's that possiable!" Texas yelled before grabbing a rag and setting to makeing the new, breakfast.


	4. Afternoon

**Hello! Ok so this is my first ever authors note and im still working on understanding how to do this so I shall answer reveiws!**

Supercallifragilisticexpialidoscious: **Im happy you find it amusing X3**

Nighttempes: **In other fics out there Alsaka would know Russia. (From the purchasing of alaska by secretary of state William H. Seward in 1867) But Alaska is a character that belongs to my freind as she gave me promission to use her ocs in this fic. I hope i made it to where you understand :3**

Guest: **Im happy you think its cute X3**

**Thank you al for the reveiws! and if you wish please read the authors note at the end to see which Character belongs to who. Also i dont own Hetalia, the main characters, or my freinds ocs! :)**

**Important announcement at the end!**

After the explosive pancake batter had been cleaned by Texas everyone had sat at the table to eat the newly prepared breakfast. Which had included Okalahoma and Texas having to sit by each other. (Arkansas and Mississppi had said such seating was a very bad idea but the French had sat there wondering what could be so bad) "Prepare to hit the deck." Mississippi whispered to the others as she lowered in her seat. Arkansas had promptly picked out a pancake for herself and, quote,"Get the heck outta dodge." Left to her room to sype with one of her siblings.

"Give the surup here." Texas said reaching for the bottle that his sister held. Okalahoma held the bottle out of his reach. "You gotta wait yer turn like everyone else." The blonde snapped narrowing her eyes at the ginger. "You had it for the longest for no reason!" He scowled getting out of his seat slightly to grab the bottle. "You want it fine!" Okalahoma said before pointing the bottle at him and squirting the state with syurp. "Gah!" Texas yelled before growling and lunging at Okalahoma as the two fell to the ground swining at each other.

Mississppi grabbed New Mexico and Florida's hands and bolted out of the room as Delaware and Virginia followed with Hawaii and Alaska running after them.

England and the other nations decided to follow the states example and run out of the room as fast as possabile.

after everyone was in the living room, the youngest state there came down the stairs. "Their at it gain aint they?" The arkansan asked as she looked at them. The white feathers in her hair moving slightly as she walked. "Yep their at it in the dinning room." Virginia sighed look, The brunett state nodded before heading into the room and closed the door.

If anything would have been more suspensfully, it would have been if America was there currental, is how the Englishmen would have put it. "Wait did everyone see that Ark had her gun on her." Mississippi said before her eyes lighteened up "This is gonna be fun." The ginger said before everyone heard they yelling amplavfie before it all went quiet.

"Mmm sorry" Is all they heard before spinning around to see a drenched Texasan and Oklahoman walk into the living room followed by a smileing Arakansas. "Its fine now you two go and get cleaned up." Delaware said as he looked at the two, his hands placed on his hips.

"Might needa hurry I asked if some of the others could come and their heading over here." Arkansas said looking at them. "Wait who alls coming?" England asked before hearing a knock at the door.

Arkansas nodded toward the door and headed over to open it "Hey".

**Oooooo cliffhanger /shot/ Ok sorry i left it off here but I need to get somethings setup here before contiuing.**

**Arkansas, Okalahoma, Texas, Delaware, Virginia, Mississppi: Are my characters**

**Flordia, New Mexico, Hawaii, Alaska, and the new characters: Are my friends**

**Ok now that thats settled I wont be able to updat next week because A. its gonna be heckitic becuase we just finished testing Friday. B. I have a Band and art trip that week one after the other and C. i'll leave school at 10 or 11 and be back around 7 that night and then have to get up by 4:00 in the morning the next day and be to school before 5 or 6 and i nned to wake up that early because of how far we live from my school. Then im probably going to fall asleep on my friend during the bus ride from lack of sleep, walk around all day, get back on the bus for another 4 hour drive., then go home and sleep. SO the rest of Friday and Saturday shall be my sleeping days! I will update as soon as I can next Have a good week R&amp;R and PEACE!**


	5. New ones, things are getting harder

**Im am back! /shot/ Anyway im so sorry i didnt update sooner! So to make that up you get cookies, a new chapter, aaaand drum roll please! -Magic drum roll noises- A DRABBLE STORY!**

**Yes I have started a spot for my little drabbkles I write at school or just randomly. It will have all my characters in them and maybe my friends!**

**Ok DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT go to quotev and look up Daniel state, That is MY outev account and will be posting the drabbles there to so dont report back saying "Daniel state on qoutev stole your writing!" Though if you did that I wouldnt be mad but slightly annoyed maybe. If any other user steals my writeing please tell me so I may tear of their butts and glue them to their face.**

**Without further addue the chapter!**

"Hey" The nations looked through the door to see two girls standing there.

The first was a girl with blonde hair up in a bun with a headset, dress coaat and pencil skrit with highheels. The other had a bandana, black hair a red and brown jacket jeans, and boots

"Zona!" Alaska smiled as she ran and twirled the smaller state with black hair into a hug. "I havnt seen you in forever!" She laughed setting said state down. Delaware smiled and walked up to the blonde "Hey Washington." He said before slipping behind them and ushering the newly arrived states into the house. After closing the door they were all lead to the living room where everyone sat. (Arkansas and Okalahoma sitting on the floor again.) "This is Arizona and Washington." Delaware introduced as he went and sat beside his youngest sister.

"Nice to meet you im England and this is France and Russia." The island nation introduced himself and his compaines. "Nice to meet you." Washington smiled as Arizona waved shyly. "Arizona doesnt really talk to people." Washington explained as she looked at the nations.

"Hey ya'll wanna know somthin." Texas asked looking around at them. "What?" Florida answered looking up at him from her phone before putting it down in her lap. " In Texas its illegal to milk another persons cow." He said folding his hands behind his head and leaning back. "Its against the law to misspronouce 'Arkansas' In the state of Arkansas." The brunett state muttered. "Ar-Kansas" Texas laughed before hearing the stutle _click_ of a hammer being drawn back on a gun. Turning his head over he came face to barrle with a Smith an westin schofeild ravalver (cant spell) pointed at him. "AH!" Texas yelled before tummbling back out of the chair before a bullet rang out in the living room. "WERE NOT IN ARKANSAS!" He yelled looking over the back of the chair.

Arkansas blew the smoke coming from the barrle of he ravalver and put it back into her holster. "Its a law in Arkansas but I still ain't lettin noones misspronounce my name." The smaller state muttered before crossing her arms ovver her chest. "Its illegal to wear your boots to bed in Okalahoma." The state smiled looking to her older brother "Ginia whats a werid law in your state?" She asked. "Spitting on a sea gull is not tolerated." He said looking over at her from sitting beside Delaware. "Delly what about you?". The dark haired state looked at the ceileing before answering. " It shall for any person to tailgate from any vehicle or pincnic on any street or highway." Delaware resighted before glancing around at the people staring at him. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Everyone replyed before New Mexico spoke "Idiots may not vote." She said before several people clapped "Best law every." they laughed. "Its illegal to sing in a public place while wearing a swimsuit." Florida said before turning to Alaska. "Moose may not be veiwed from an airplane." She said. "Billboards are outlawed." Hawaii laughed as she looked at everyone. " All lollipops are banned." Washington said before starting again. " In Arizona donkeys may not sleep in bathtubes." She added before looking out the window. "Oh oh In Mississippi cattle rustling is punishable by hanging" The red headed state said before turning to Washington who had stood up.

"Its getting dark outside and if I do remeber correctly America has yet to put in other rooms for Arizona and I along with Delaware and Virgina." She said looking at them. " Oh ya." Oklahoma said before smileing "Ark can sleep in my room with me while you two take her room and the boys can all sleep in Texas's room since he has a futon." The blonde smiled before helping her little sister up. " Course' ifin its fine with you that they take yer room Arky." She said before reciving a nod as the little state lead her up the stairs. Texas groaned as he reluctanly marched up the stairs after them with Delaware and Virgina following before all the states, and the three nations, Headed up to bed.


	6. Patriots!

**Two chapters out so fast. WHAAAT! Anyway so i remebered today was patriots day. Its also that day in 1775 that the shot around the world was heard. So I decided to write a chapter with the states pranking Enlgand in their own way :3 it shall be evil. America! gets home early to find said nation what shall be the outcome :D R&amp;R and laugh to your hearts desire (::) (::) (::) Cookies for you guys.**

"Go get everyone and meet up here." A voice whispered before the stuttle sounds of someone scurring out into the hall was heard with a _click_ as the door was shut softly.

A few seconds later the light of the lamp in the corner shone around the room showing the tired looking faces of 10 sleep deprived states. "Why are we wake at 2:00 in the morning." A grumpy Texas muttered rubbing his eyes. "Because its Patriots day, meaning we have England here and can get full revenge for 1775." Oklahoma said "Ya! so were gonna get our revenge on that tea drinking pansy!" Mississippi said and clenched her fist detirmindedly as that states around her sweat dropped and scooted further away.

"Plan A is a go people lets gettem!" They all saluted before going out of Oklahomas room (with the excception of Arkansas) and went to get sleep for the onslaute to come.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

"Ready" Mississippi whispered as she crouched on one of the rafters inside the house right by the door to their fathers room. "Ready." Arkansas nodded and pulled the bandana over her nose when the door opened to reveal the englanish man they were targeting.

"Now!" Mississippi whisper yelled as she dropped down from the rafters with a blind fold and Arkansas jumped down with rope and a gagg. "Wha-mphf!" Was all England could say before her was gagged and tied "Time for revenge tea pansy" Mississippi laughed before blind folding the island and looking up as Texas and Delaware hurried up to them and grabbed the strugling nation before going off with them to the 'meeting room.' (That being the atic)

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

"Grab the glue!"

"No use these!"

"My hands stuck to hers!"

The whole Plan A went not as smoothly as planned yet they still got their revenge. "Ok put him in the closet, quick!" Virginia said while they shoved the still gagged and tied nation into the closet before cuttig the ropes and slamming the dorr, haveing it closed with a chair.

"DUDES! IM BACK THE MEETING GOT OUT EARLY!" America laughed as he walked into his to find no one coming done the stairs. "Uh guys wheres everyone at?" He said before seeing the closet door close with a chair holdoing it. Walking closer the nation heard pounding on the door and muttered curses. Opening the door America was greated with the sight of a glue covered England with feathers, a pink frilly dress , high heels, and make up smeard face in the closet. They both stopped before England flushed bright red and glared at him "Your states act just like you.: He growled before the sound of a chorse of muffled laughed sounded from up stairs.

"Well it is the states." America laughed before running from an anger fusied England.

The states popped open the skype camera and clustered into the frame, Smiling they all laughed

**"HAVE A GREAT PATRIOTS DAY EVERYONE!"**

**Yeo have a great Patriots day the time when America started the struggle to claim indapendance! THIS IS NOT THE END! So dont fear I shall update soon PEACE AND LOVE PEOPLES DUDES!**


	7. SUMMER!

**I past my Semester! Woo I'm happy so to celebrate the occasion here is the next chapter of 50SoW.**

**I finally have the motivation to pull out this chapter and I have a cute little twist to it. Also Meet North and South Dakota! And I going to be posting a new story called 'Fur fighters' it's a hetalia verse but werewolf! AU and there shall be the states and the others. But they will be minor characters. **

**Meaning they shall appear but not be that big of an impact to the plot. Also I would like to know everyone's favorite character(s) so far in the story and if you want me to do a little 'epilogue' type of tidbit of the times with the states.**

**So without further ado the next chapter!**

"SUMMER!" North Dakota yelled as he ran into the living room in a t-shirt and swimming trunks. America laughed as he ran in behind him wearing American flag swim trunks. "Everyone in the car we're going to the beach!" He yelled grabbing towels for everyone.

"Dad the others aren't here they went to a meeting what about them?" South Dakota asked walking downstairs in swim shorts with his flag printed on them. "Don't worry I already called Washington up and told her to come when their done." America smiled handing the young state a towel before passing one to his brother and the other states who came downstairs dressed in their swimming clothes.

It looked like this. Texas in a pair of swimming trunks with his flag on them along with Delaware, Virginia, and Maine. Oklahoma wore a bikini with swim shorts over the bottoms and a t-shirt on. Mississippi with a one piece swim suit and flip-flops, and Arkansas in a two piece with swim shorts and a jacket. "Ok everyone head to the car I'll go drag England out of his room!" The American shouted before bolting upstairs leaving a few confused states before Delaware and Texas started herding them to the car parked in the front.

O(o(o(O(O(O(O(O(

A few hours later and a ruffled England. Everyone ran out of the car and toward the less populate part of the beach. (Except Arkansas and Maine. Maine kept getting his crutches stuck in the sand and Arkansas said she'd love to help the ginger-haired state.) "OK! Everyone listen up!" America grinned as he put an arm around England's shoulders good-naturedly. "We can't bother any of the other people here but I have brought water balloons. We shall throw said water balloons at each other bar Maine since he can't fight back really." The blonde grinned before gesturing to two clear plastic containers. One holding green water balloons and the other blue. "Since the girls are outnumber England and South will be on their team." America said as the two walked over to their girls side. Delaware drew a line from the water to where Maine sat a bit off. "No crossing the line either." America said before grabbing the blue container while England grabbed the green and brought it over to their respective sides.

"Ok on the count of three…..one" America said grabbing up some balloons.

"Two…" Oklahoma grabbed up a few and grinned at the direction of Texas as the Texan smirked back at her.

"…..THREE!" That's when all heck broke lose. America barrel rolled out of the way of a balloon thrown by England while throwing some. Oklahoma hammered Texas as he tried to get a clear shot at the blonde. North and South were effectively hitting each other blow for blow,and Arkansas was just refilling the balloons. The next few hours was a war off balloons and being pushed underwater. (Everyone decided to swim once out of balloons.) Now its was getting dark and everyone had piled into he the car. Some sunburned more then others. "Owww." North and South whined as they accidentally rubbed their sunburns. "Should have worn sunscreen." Arkansas smiled before the two glared at her "You didn't wear any!" North said poking his younger sisters arm. "Ya! How come you don't have a sunburn." His twin asked looking at the brunette. "I work out in fields a lot most of summer so mm' used to it." She shrugged before flinching when Aloe was placed on her nose and cheeks. "Yet your sunburned of your face." Oklahoma scolded lightly as Texas and Delaware did the twins and Virginia got Mississippi and Maine. "Well next time you two yanks might want to put on sunblock." England said from the front of the car before looking forward again once they arrived back home. "It's past 10:00 all of you should get dried off and change then off the bed." He smiled as everyone one shuffled into the house. "Yes mom!" The states chorused before bolting upstairs as they laughed. "W-what!" England shouted "I'm not your mother!"

**Im am proud **** now I get to take fiddle lessons and weld and write more during summer!**

**Hope ya'll have a fun summer and have a great time from down here in the south!**

**As always please R&amp;R!**


	8. PKMN

…**I feel bad. I didn't put this chapter up when I said I would. So the whole reason why . Thursday I went to collage with my sister and spent the night there then went and hung out with her boyfriend and his sister Friday. THEN Saturday we went to wild river country with his dad sister step mom and brother and I went down a slide called the "Toilet bowl" ended up slashing in the water backwards then when at the tide pool couldn't stay above water a lot so hung on the the floaty that his step brother got for the waves and swallowed a lot of water on accident. We went down the vortex got water blasted up my nose got a head ach and my chest and shoulder started hurting super bad. Then to top that off at 3:13 had a emotional breakdown first about the pain in my shoulder and chest and wanting my mom and dad home, then about some very personal and scared feelings that I keep to myself and don't talk to anyone bout. Which then ended around 4:16 then read from then to 4:56 in the morning played my pokemonY game till 6:16 and then passed out.**

**So I've had a very hard week and I'm glad to be writing this chapter and its going to have a special twist in it and once my mother wakes up. Im getting a hug. Because I need one so. Enjoy the chapter and constructive criticism is always appreciated unless its correcting my grammar in the author note and I shall explain that later. So without further ado the next chapter!**

"Daniel! Stop using your Charizard so much!" North Dakota complained his third pokemon fainting from a K.O.

Arkansas smiled and laughed " But Blister is my best pokemon that not a legendary other then Fly." The brunette grinned slightly at her older brother sent out a Honchkrow nicknamed MurMur. " What are you two doing?" England asked as he walked into the living room seeing the two your states staring at their 3ds screens. "Were battling!" They said in unison never looking up from the screens. "Ha! MurMr can totally take a hit from dragon rage!" North laughed as his partners health barley went down at all. "Well if you two want I do know a spell that could fuse are two worlds." England muttered before realizing what he said both of the states jumped up and tackled him begging to do the spell.

"Please England! Only for a bit!." North pleaded as his little sister did puppy eyes. England sighed and sat up both states rolling off and sitting in-front of him. "N-" England couldn't finish before both of the states start to tear up. "O-ok but only for a little while." He sighed. North jumped up and smiled tugging the nation and state to their feet. "Stay here." England said before going down to the basement.

**_TIME SKIP BECAUSE IM LOST ON ENGLANDS SUMMONING STUFF_**

"Ow my head." North groaned sitting up. Looking around the pale headed brunette gasped. He was on a battle field, more importantly a POKEMON battle field. Looking over he saw Arkansas sitting up. "IT WORKED!" He called standing up and feeling six poke-balls attached to his belt. Looking toward the younger state they both smiled before running to opposite sides of the field. South Dakota walked out to the middle from a path and stood in the middle on the side. "So this will be a two on two pokémon battle first trainer to lose all Pokémon loses no substitutions, Alright." The twin nodded before raising his arm.

A few seconds later him dropped it. "Begin!"

Arkansas pulled a ball off her belt and clicked the button in the center enlarge it before tossing it in the air. "GO FLY!" She called out a Talonflame. "TAALON!" The red bird screeched before looking at North in determination. "Hey the Talonflame you got from Korea!" North smiled before grabbing his own poke-ball and throwing it up ward. "Go Steel!" he called before a skarmory appeared in the air. "SKARRR!" It called glaring at Fly. "Ok Start it off with Air slash!" North called as his Skarmory flew up higher in the air its wings glowing light blue before it flapped them sending out a scarred group of light blue energy discs toward Talonflame.

"Dodge it with acrobatics!" Arkansas called out as her talonflame speed forward zipping around the discs before two got her wing, causing the bird to cry out and waver in the air. "You ok?" Arkansas called before seeing her pokemon nod toward her. "Good now use acrobatics again!" She yelled as her pokemon toke off at high speeds towarf the skarmory. "Dodge it Steel!" North Dakota called but Skarmory couldn't move fast enough and was hammered but repeated attacks. growled

"NightSlash!"

"BraveBird!"

The two yelled out. Steel's wing glowing purple as he darted toward Fly. Fly soared up high before diving down her body incased in fire before spreading her wings out and flying straight at Steel a blue aurora replacing the fire. Both moves collided which caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared both pokemon were knocked out cold.

"You did great fly take a nice long rest." Arkansas smiled before returning her Talonflame.

"You two Steel" North Dakota grinned as he did the same.

"Ok you go this buddy." Arkansas smiled as she clipped her other poke-ball from her belt. "BLISTER I CHOOSE YOU!" She called throwing her poke-ball in the air. Appearing from the ball was a Charizard. "CHAAARR!" I roared stretching out its wings and blowing flames out of its opened mouth.

"Go Gallade!" yelled throwing his poke-ball and watching as his Gallade appeared. "Gallade" The pokemon huffed.

"Blister Use heat-wave!" Arkansas yelled as her partner shot into the air and opened his mouth a red-orange ball appearing before wind speed heated winds shot out toward Gallade. "Nightslash." North said before his pokemon's blade arm glowed purple and slashed down cutting the stack in half.

"Blister get close and grab Gallade!" Arkansas called as her pokemon dove forward. "Stop it with Nightslash." North called but Gallade missed as Blister spun to the aid and grabbed Gallade's arms and growling. "BLAST BURN!"

Blister growled before throwing Gallade into the air as its body became surrounded by flames before roaring and punching the ground and the energy surging toward where Gallade landed hard and the grounded shattered underneath him before and explosion lit up the field and smoke surrounded the area.

When the smoke cleared Gallade was passed out. "Gallade is out the winner is Blister and Arkansas." South called as he walked over to them and looked at his brother. "B-but who did you beat him so fast" North asked returning her gallade and looking at Arkansas before she handed him somhing that looked like a monocle. "What's this?" He asked before looking at her. "It tells the pokemon's level." Arkansas smiled rubbing her Charizard's snot happily.

North Dakota shrugged and put on the monocle and looked at Blister before his jaw dropped. "o-one hundred! But how!" He sputtered. His Gallade was only level 59 last he checked. "I can't get a lot of sleep at night because Texas is next door and he snores loud so it gives me a lot of time to train up my pokemon Fly is a level 100 to but she was pretty tired before the battle." Arkansas said before looking over as someone called their names. "Oh Hey England." South Dakota greeted as the blonde nation ran up to them a Sceptile following behind him. "Their you three are." He panted slightly before shaking his head and straighten up. "It seems that you two have filled your ambitions so I will turn everything back to normal by tomorrow." He finished looking at them.

North Dakota blinked as he remembered something." Hey South what partner do you have?" He asked looking at his twin. South Dakota looked at him before shrugging and turning around and releasing his partner that towered over every one. "DUDE YOU HAD A GROUNDON THIS WHOLE TIME!" The two of them gapped before South chuckled and patted his partners head as he bent it down.

"Ya just didn't want to rub it in."

**South Dakota be so OP. Anyway since America came home the newer chapters are just epilog type of chapters. So every pokemon used in this story are the ones I have spent my time over the few years catching. My first game was SoulSilver but the first one I ever completed was HeartGold. So these are off of my newer ones. Anyway im going to try to get more chapters out at a good rate but no promises. **

**So by guy and have a great day!**


	9. Sick day (part 1)

**YAY new chapter! so um ya i suck at updates BUT! I do actually have a week schedual im going to follow and if the typeing looks diffrent in theis chapter its becuase im using a diffrent computer to type it up. Anyway to the story.**

"We all can't just show up to the meeting! Thats not right!" Oklahoma argued. Planting her hand down on the table. "Well then since we all can't go and some have to stay here to take care of dad and the others that are sick who's going to go!" Hawaii sniffled wiping her nose on a tissue. "How about Arkansas and Maine their both the youngest and their also not sick." Delaware chimed in looking over at the too before adjusting his glasses to get a better look at the pill bottle he was holding.

Oklahoma sighed "Maine's sick to and so is Washington and she usally handles this kind of stuff." The blonde muttered before putting her forehead on the kitchen table with a loud _THMUP!_ A congested laugh sounded from the living room before Texas walked into the kitchen a blanket wrapped arouund him. Oklahoma growled at him before she widened her eyes and grinned devilishly. "Oh Crap"

**_TIME SKIP BECUASE OF REASONS_**

A typical meeting was going by France and England fighting, Germany about to blow a fuse. Typical meeting intill it came time for the meeting to actually start. Everyone had gotten into the seats were shuffling papers, playing with pens, sleeping. All normal meeting type things.

Sighing Germany was about to start before noticing a certain american missing. "Where is America?" He asked before the door burst open showing a boy about 5"11, pale blonde hair that almost looked white pulled into a short ponytail. He was wearing a dark blue tanktop with a black and dark green jacket over the top, jeans, and tennis shoes, and green glasses. Beside him stood Arkansas (can't think today so have arky) "S-sorry were late." The boy said before grabbing his younger sister's hand and lightly pulling her over to the seat that America useally sat in. Sitting down he scooted over so his sister could to and the two gulped at the looks they were getting. (Bar Canada mostly) "Who are you two aru?" China asked looking at the two from the other side of the table. "H-hi" The boy stuttered (just imagian Canada's speaking level crossed with America's voice slightly) "I-im Vermont but you can just call me T-Tony or Tony V. Jones it doesn't bother m-me eather w-way." Vermont said before shying back when the countries expressions changed. Some to surprise, other confused, and some scary. (Bar Canada, England, Russia, and France on this one.) "Ve, and who are you?" Italy asked looking at the burnette sitting beside Vermont. "Howdy! im Arkansas or Daniel N. Jones!" Arkansas chirped quietly (Cue Canada's speaking level.) "Wait the states have personifications?" The countries unenlightened on the facts the states had personacations asked.

"Yes" Vermont nodded before getting a call and excusing him self before going and taking the call. A few seconds later everyone heard a shout. "WHAT! HOW COULD YOU LET HER DO THAT! WHERE DELLY! WHAT NOW HE'S SICK TO!" Vermont yelped. Running back in he looked over at Canada. "Uncle Matt can you please come to dad's house." He begged. Canada smiled and nodded before getting up and Vermont hurriedly dragging him out of the confrence room. "Um" Arkansas asked before standning up." If ya'll want to meet everyone ealse feel free to come by." She smiled before running out of the room to catch up with her older brother.

**Maybe i should make this into a thing. huh, anyway contiued later and for kicks here's Vermont's and Arkansas's ending theme!**

**Vermont's**

**Hey hey papa, could I have some milk! **

**Hey hey mama, hey hey mama! **

**I can't forget the taste, **

**Of the pancakes we made!**

**Draw a circle,that's the Earth! **

**Draw a circle, that's the Earth! **

**Draw a circle, that's the Earth! **

**I'm Vermont!**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth! **

**Looking closely, there's Earth! **

**Or maybe it's Earth? **

**I'm Vermont!**

**Arkansas's**

**Hey hey papa, could I have some milk! **

**Hey hey mama, hey hey mama! **

**I can't forget the taste, **

**Of the Cheese-dip we made!**

**Draw a circle,that's the Earth! **

**Draw a circle, that's the Earth! **

**Draw a circle, that's the Earth! **

**I'm Arkansas!**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth! **

**Looking closely, there's Earth! **

**Or maybe it's Earth? **

**I'm Arkansas!**

**Cheese-dip was first made in Arkansas and Pancakes are made in Vermont (As far as i know).**


	10. Sick day (part 2)

**Ok its offical i love listning to england's inviciable gentalmen song. Also I feel bad becuase I frogot I made Calorado! meh I feel horriable. Anyway new chapter!**

After all the country's had finally snapped out of their shoke everyone had decided on heading over to America's house after the meeting. Which leads to where they are now. Standing outside of the huge masion was China, Russia, England, France, Romano, Italy, Germany, Prussia, Spain, Greece, Egypt, Japan, Turkey, Ect.. "Here we are." England said before knocking on the door. Opening the door stood Vermont looking at them with a small smile. "H-hello." He greeted nodding to them all "Please come in though I must warn you some of the states are sick so some are really grumpy." Vermont smiled before opening the door further to let them in. "Thank you." They all said before heading into the home.

"NOOOOOORRTH!" They were all greeted by a fuming state wrapped in a blanket glaring at an exact copy of him self just with a cowlick possitioned higher then the other. "South shut up and let me sleep!" The other,North, snapped. "Not intill you give back my sweatshirt!" South growled glaring at his brother. "Just get one of Oklahoma's since your actlying such a girl about it." North scoffed turning and crossing his arms over his chest. South growled before luanching at his brother. _BAM!_ The nations jumped at the gunshot and looked at the two. North and South had jumpped away from each other looking over at a gril storming up.

"Axel Noah Jones and Rika Samual Jones you two get up them there stairs before you start losing toes!" The blonde barked before the two states started scrambeling up the stairs. Huffing the blonde spun the pistol around her finger before putting it back in her holster and looking at the nations. "Oklahoma or Taylor O. Jones Nice meetin ya." She nodded before signaling to Vermont and spinning on her heel and walking off. "Sorry about my sister she's stretched thin right now and its wreaing on her nerves." Vermont sighed before showing them up the stairs. "Verry!" Everyone turned to the sound on Vermont being called to be meet with a toddler running toward him with a werry looking state following after him. "Hey Jay!" Vermont smiled scooping up the toddler. He turned to the nations as the other state came upbeside him. "This is Washington D.C. or Jay D. Jones, and this is my brother Calorado." Vermont motioned to the boy,Calorado, beside him. " Cally E. Jones." Calorado smiled before looking at his brother. "Ver dad wants to see you and i need help tracking down Miss and Tex. Arkansas is still trying to find Maine." Calorado sighed before hearing a crash from down stairs.

**Crappy ending is crappy but i dont really have motovation right now so this is where im ending it off. R&amp;R Have a great day everybody!**


End file.
